The Baby
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant with Percy Jackson's baby all is well, Percy and Annabeth are engaged. An unexpected turn of events changes everything. Not a great summary, but please give it a chance.
1. Ch 1 Telling Thalia

**A/N this is my first story on FanFiction please tell me what you thinkJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

"Oh Gods no," I gasped. I was in the little apartment I shared with my boyfriend Percy, yes _the _Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the one with jet black hair and sea green eyes, sitting in my bathroom looking at a pregnancy test… it was positive. 'Crap crap crapity crap' I thought.

"My first time and I get pregnant." I muttered.

"What did you say Annie?" Percy called from the bedroom. Crap I forgot he was home.

"Nothing," I yelled back.

"If your sure." He replied. I opened the bathroom window and threw the test out. Thank gods the trashcans where there, luckily they didn't smell.

I walked down stairs and got a cup of lemonade for me and Percy.

"How would I not be sure?" I asked handing him the glass and taking a sip from my own.

"I don't know?" he wondered. He then pulled me done onto his lap and kissed my forehead, I guess I should tell you how I look I have long curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes my mother is Athena and I am 23 years old and Percy is 22**(A/N sorry I forfot their age difference and whos older so im just kinda making up ages)** and let me tell you some thing Athena doesn't like Percy to put it simply.

"Your such a seaweed brain." I said slapping him up side the head. "Owwww!" he whimpered.

"And a baby" I said as I walked out the room. Then suddenly Ms. O'Leary came running up to me, Hades had put a spell on her so she shrunk when she entered a house or building, she was holding something in her mouth.

"What have you got girl?" I pulled the pregnancy test out of her mouth. I gasped quietly. I wiped it off and shoved it I my pocket.

"How did you get this?" I asked myself even though the question was for her.

"I'm going to Thalia's, also I'm taking Ms. O'Leary" I called to Percy

"Kay Kay." He called back.

"Dork," I muttered to myself.

Ms. O'Leary and I walked next door to Thalia's house. You see Thalia and I used to be room mates and when I asked Percy if he wanted to get a house together he said yes so we found this place for really cheep and Thalia didn't want to stay at our old place 'cuz it was too big and lonely, so she took the house next to mine and Percy's place. Since Thalia is my best friend I go over a lot and I often tell her big news before Percy luckily he doesn't mind. I burst into the house and caught her and Nico in the middle of a makeout session.

Let me tell you about Thalia and Nico real fast. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, she has punk style black hair and electric blue eyes. She scares most people but she's my best friend. Thalia is 24 years old. Nico Is the son of Hades is 22.**(A/N again with the age thing sorry)** He looks gothic but acts like a five year old but that's probably why he's Percy's best friend next to Grover of course, I will tell you about Grover later, Nico has black hair and his sister, Bianca died on a quest after she became a hunter of Artemis.

"Oops sorry" I said giggling "Tals I've got some but news!"

"Can it wait 'till later" she demanded

"No!" I said simply. Thalia saw the urgent look on my face and she got up.

"Nico," she said go take Ms. O'Leary to visit your dad"

"Okay" he said reluctantly and he got up and took her leash from me.

"What is it?" she got up and locked the door.

"I'm…"

"ya?"

"I'm…"

"Ya?" Thalia was starting to get impatient

"I'm…"

"You're not,…" she gasped

"I am"

"WOOOOOO!" she screamed running around "YOUR

PRE-"

"SHHHHHH" I said running up to her and putting my hands over her mouth "He doesn't know yet!"

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I just found out Tals. What am I gonna d-" I herd giggling from outside. I looked out the window and Nico and Ms. O'Leary had their faces pressed up agensed**(A/N Sorry every one I'm not a very good speller but I'm doing the best I can)** the glass when Nico saw us looking he and Ms. O'Leary ran backwards and shadow traveled.

"OOOH I'M GONNA GET HIM" Thalia and I growled at the same time. We looked at each other and collapsed into a giggling fit.

"I. NEED. WATER." I gasped

"ME. TO." Thalia giggled

I got up from the floor and got two water bottles from the kitchen for me and Thalia.


	2. Ch 2 On the way to camp!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**

"Thank Gods she's gone," I muttered. "I really need to work on this… I think I need Nico's help." I looked out side and saw Nico and Ms. O'Leary with their faces squished against the front window. I tapped on the window and Nico looked up. I motioned for him to come over. He mouthed 'one minute' I sighed and sat down in a chair and opened a little velvet box. I slammed it shut when I herd a crashing sound in the front room. I shoved the box into my pocket and ran out of the office and strait into Ms. O'Leary's nose. I sighed.

"Nico, you know the spell doesn't work when you shadow travel!"

I heard a muffled whimper and then "Sorry"

"Ms. O'Leary," I addressed the hell hound "Shadow travel out and come in_ normally. _You should know better" I scolded. She whimpered and vanished and a squashed Nico fell from the ceiling.

"OWW!" His arm was twisted in an awkward angle "I think my arm is broken" he held back tears.

"Lets get you to camp, we'll have Chiron or someone fix it."

"We have to tell Thalia"

"Ok lets go next-door" I sighed. We walked out of the house and Nico fell down the stairs so I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder As I walked Nico blubbered with each step and Ms. O'Leary acting like a dog it took _forever_ even though they only live, like 10 feet away.

When we _finally_ got there I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked, but nobody answered. Finally I kicked down the door and came nose to blade with Annabeth's dagger.

"Oh, its you." Thalia said and looked up

"Gee thanks"

"What happened to Nico?" she asked, puzzled

"He and Ms. O'Leary shadow traveled into the house and when she traveled out he fell and broke his arm," I walked in to the house and Nico lifted his head at the wrong time and slammed it into the door frame "and now it looks like he has a concussion." I set Nico on the couch and I noticed Annabeth her eyes where red from crying and her face looked green.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I ran after her and left Thalia to fuss over Nico. When I got to the bathroom Annabeth was throwing up. I gathered her hair and held it up until she was done. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash out her mouth. When she was done she turned around to look at me she still looked a bit green.

"No," she said.

"What? No, what?" I asked.

"You asked if I was ok, and I'm not" she said with a small smile.

"Well I can see that." I laughed and so did Annabeth. I picked her up and held her in my arms for a moment then I carried her out to the living room where Thalia was fussing over an unconscious Nico.

"That's are rare sight to see," I said loudly Thalia turned around saw Percy.

"PERCY JACKSON I'M-"she saw Annabeth "Oh sorry…"

"Ok, let's get going to camp. We can get Nico fixed up. Thals do you wanna shadow travel with Nico and Ms. O'Leary?" I questioned.

"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT," she calmed down "and yes,"

"Ok, Annabeth I'll IM Chiron and ask him to send Black Jack and Guido" she nodded as I set her down. I walked off the backyard we shared with Thalia for Ms. O'Leary we had a big fountain that Ms. O'Leary used as a water bowl but we also used it for Iris Messaging.

I pulled a Golden Drachma out of my pocket and asked Iris to show me Chiron.

"Hello Percy how are you doing? How's Annabeth?" the centaur asked.

"Good, good, we're all good."

"Good"

"Can you send Black Jack and Guido? We're bringing Nico, he broke his arm."

"Yes, yes, of course," Chiron called Grover over

"Hi Percy. When are you coming to visit? We miss you here."

"We're coming today actually." I replied. Grover bleated excitedly.

"Grover, can you send Black Jack and Guido to Percy and Annabeth's place?" Chiron asked.

"Ooh, yes, right away." and with that, Grover ran off excitedly.

"Silly satyr. Now Percy would you like me to prepare an Apollo camper for Nico?"

"Camper_s_ actually, one for Annabeth too I want her to get a check up too. She was sick this morning and she's never sick."

"Yes, you're right. Ok two Apollo campers, got it see you soon."

"Bye Chiron" and I waved my hand though the mist and the image of Chiron and Camp Half-Blood disappeared. I turned around and saw Annabeth standing there.

"Why do you want me to get a check up?" she wondered.

"Cuz your never sick and you were this morning."

"Ok, a check up wont do any harm. Let's go, Black Jack and Guido just arrived. I told Thals she could go too."

"Let's go then."


	3. Ch 3 We made it to camp just barely

**A/N sorry this is a bit shorter but its 12:30 and I'm tired but I wanted to get this up for you I've already had 320 views that makes me super happy and when I'm happy I write faster so ya please review and tell you friends virtual cookies for everyone (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

Black Jack and Guido came into a spiraling halt after circling the Long Island Sound about two dozen times slowly descending. Making me sick. Percy looked at me with concerned look in his eyes.** (A/N I hate it when I spell something ****_so_**** wrong even auto correct doesn't know that I mean)**

"You ok "he called

"Ya, ya I'm f-" I hurled mid-sentence. When we landed I stumble off Guido and nearly fell on my face. Thank Gods Percy caught me.

"Thanks seaweed brain" I mumbled then I passed out the last thing I saw what Percy worried eyes looking into mine.

When I came around I was in Percy's cabin on Percy's bunk, his big king sized bunk.

"Will! Will! She's awake" I heard Percy yell.

Will Solace, Son of Apollo, came running in.

"Annabeth," he said while checking my eyes "are you ok? Percy said you passed out when you got here." He told me worriedly.

"Ya , I'm ok" I said trying to sit up, Will pushed me back down.

"I don't think so," he said "you're on bed rest for a few days"

"But I'm fine," I said sitting up. Suddenly I felt woozy "on second thought maybe not" I laid back down. Will made a sound of contempt**(A/N Did I use that right)** that probably meant 'that's what I thought' and walked out of the cabin. Percy sat in silence a minute then I asked "How's Nico?"

"He's got a broken arm and he lost his Dignity"

"That seems right" Percy chuckled. "Percy I have something to tell you,"

"Yes," he looked at me intently.

"PERRRRCY!" Grover bleated. Now let me tell you about Grover. He's a satyr, which means he's half goat half man. He has a wispy beard and where's a Rasta cap to cover his horns. "YOUR BACK" he yelled he ran up and hugged Percy.

"G-man," that was Percy's nickname for Grover I'm not sure if its short for 'Goat man' or ' Grover man' personally I like the first one better.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Here" I said with my dagger on the back of his neck startling him

"Bla-ha-ha," he jumped "you scared the wool off of me!"

"Sorry" I apologized "How's Juniper?" Juniper is Grover's girlfriend and she's also a tree spirit.

"She's good." He said rubbing the back of his neck where I'd held my dagger "that knife of yours is ice cold, ya know."

"Really?" I smirked "I never noticed" running my finger along the blade. "And also," I said sweetly "IT'S NOT A KNIFE!"

Grover ran out of the room yelling "Later Percy!"

"See, Wise Girl, you scared away my best friend" Percy pouted on the end of the bed. I kicked him onto the floor.

"Oww Ann-"

"I thought _I _ was your best friend" said a voice from the doorway. Thalia and Nico stood there. And Thalia slapped him upside the head "Oww" he blubbered. Thalia shook she head

"Chiron sent us to get you for dinner."

"Wait," I sat up suddenly fighting off the woozy-ness that washed over me "it's already dinner time?" I hadn't even noticed the fading sky out the window. I looked at my boyfriend "Percy how long was I out?"

"Like 4 hours" he answered

I face palmed, "Gods." I sighed "Let's go to dinner" I tried to get up but before I could Percy scooped me up I sighed again.

When we got to dinner seaweed brain _finally_ put me down so we could load up out plates and then we put some of our food into the fire, you know the usual place, and he grabbed my plate when I started walking to the Athena table.

"You're not headed there Wise Girl, you're eating with me so I can keep an eye on you. "


	4. Ch 4 Worried

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**

I was really worried when Annabeth got sick as we where arriving at camp, and it scared the crap out of me when she collapsed as soon as her bare feet touched the grass. When she was out cold for four hours, I nearly had a heart attack every time she muttered in her sleep. Every few minutes I pulled the little velvet box out of my pocket stared for a few moments the shoved it in my pocket again. Over and over and over again. Until, she woke up.

"Will! Will! She's awake!" I yelled. Will came running in and well you know the rest.

So when I grabbed her plate a dinner she stood there for a minute with her arm crossed across he chest pouting. Man she looked hot. She looked like she was glowing. 'Hmmm' I thought 'probably just the firelight.' Finally she came over and sat down. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Wise girl," I whispered into her hair "You smell like puke." She slapped my arm. "But I love you anyways." I added. She hugged me tight. "Love you too." She whispered back. We ate our dinner then went to the campfire sing-along. Chiron stomped his hoof on the stone floor to get everybody's attention the campers silenced.

"Before we sing announcements." He walked off the stage and Annabeth and I walked out of the shadows. The campers Cheered.

"Were back!" Annabeth and I said simultaneously with ear-to-ear grins on our face. Annabeth said some speech and when she was finished we took our seats next to Grover and Juniper and the sing-along began.

After the sing-along ended Chiron sent us all to our cabins as we were walking I said, "We don't have any of our stuff. Thalia and I are gonna go and get some stuff to stay for a week or two. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Ya that's ok. See ya soon. I'm gonna go say hi to my cabin" she said.

"Kay. See ya soon." And I walked off to find Thalia.

I found Thalia in front of the Zeus cabin arguing with Nico

"- I don't care!" Thalia yelled

"Hey look who it is my other two favorite children of the big three!" I said interrupting.

"I heard that!" Jason yelled from in the cabin.

"Sorry."

"Ya. Sure." He mumbled.

"Ready to go Thals" I said happily.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" she growled pulling a dagger on me.

"Truce! Truce!" I said throwing my hands up.

"We will finish this later." She pointed the dagger at Nico. "Lets go Percy." She stalked off into the darkness.

"Later Death Boy" I saluted him and followed Thalia.

When I caught up to her. I whistled and Black Jack and Guido cantered into view.

"You guys ok?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. Bad choice she shocked me.

"Ya we're just fine," she replied grumpily.

"Ok" we mounted and took off.

By the time we made it to our houses it was getting late.

"Be fast" she nodded and sprinted into her house I did the same. I grabbed the overnight bags we always kept ready, in case of a quest, and when out side to wait for Thalia she came out just as I finished strapping the bags to Black Jack and helped her strap on hers.

When we got near camp we flew over Nico. Thalia dropped his on his head and sped off to her cabin. Nico looked up I nodded at him and asked Black Jack to drop me off in front of the Athena cabin

"Sure boss." he said. When we landed I thanked him and gave him a sugar cube. He galloped off to the stables. I knocked on the cabin door and let myself in, "Annabeth, " I said "Lets go." She hugged her half brothers and sisters then followed me out the door. She tried to take a bag from me but I wouldn't let her so she jumped on my back and made me give her a piggyback ride.

"I love you." she whispered into my neck

"You too."

When we got to my cabin we changed and crawled into my bunk and just laid there for a bit looking out at the calm night ocean threw my big window. I put my arm around he waist and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled up against me and fell asleep. I watched her for a while then fell asleep too.


	5. Ch5 complements, Tellings, and Suprises

**Hi guys, this one will be a bit longer. Cookies for everyone (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

I woke up early and turned to Percy, but when I turned around he wasn't there. I got up and looked out side I say him walking on the beach. I put a jacket on and walked towards the beach, bare foot. I shivered, the sand was cold. When I finally reached Percy he had stopped pacing and was sitting by the tide pools having a conversation with the sea creatures. I say silently next to him he didn't appear to notice me.

"They think you're pretty," he said suddenly.

"Who?" I said stupidly.

"The fish," he explained. "and the crabs, and the sea stars, and the sea cucumbers," he went on and on.

"Especially," he finished. "the puffer fish" Percy looked at me.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted. He just sat there and looked at me. I tried to read his expression but it but his face was blank. "At least I think I am. I haven't gone to the doctor yet." He got up suddenly I was worried.

"I'll be right back," he started to leave then he turned around, "Don't go anywhere." Then he spun on his heel and dove into the Long Island Sound.

I sat on the beach for a few minutes then I got up and started pacing. It was about an hour before he got back. His arrival was spectacular. He shot strait up out of the water, at least a hundred feet in the air, and landed softly in front of me, in the receding waves on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, then I run up to him and he gathered me a hug "YES!" I yelled. Cheers rang out behind us, I hadn't even noticed the crowd that had gathered behind me. He put the ring on my finger and I kissed him lovingly. When we pulled apart I examined the ring. It had a big gray pearl with an owl carved into it. The pearl was surrounded by tiny diamonds. I kissed him again.

"Its enchanted," he told me, "Poseidon gave it to me. As long as you have it on, you can breathe under water like me." He beamed.

"I love it, almost as much as I love owls." I teased. He looked stunned, I just laughed. "I'm just kidding. I love it more that owls."

"You better, Athena almost didn't let me but your dad and step mom were all for it."

"Well, I'm glad." We were interrupted by Thalia running up to us. She hugged me "Did you tell him yet?" she asked excitedly. I opened my mouth to answer but Percy answered for me.

"Yes she told me," he turned towards me, "You told me right?" he whispered urgently.

"Your such a seaweed brain sometime. Yes, I told you." He nodded and addressed my best friend.

"See, she told me!" I sighed. Then Grover ran up to Percy "PERRRCY," He bleated, "Way to go!" They hi-fived. We stood on the beach for a bit while everybody came and gave their congrats when Piper came up to me I said,

"Come by Percy's cabin after breakfast, I wanna ask you something." She nodded. Percy looked to me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place. I shook my head to clear my mind and turned back to our friends. The conch horn sounded** (A/N I couldn't remember what kind of horn it was pm or review to tell me if I was right or what it is if I'm wrong) **signaling breakfast I looked down and realized Percy and I were still in our PJs.

"We better go change." I told him and dragged him off to his, I guess our, cabin to change.

I pulled on some jeans and as I was changing out of my PJ top I looked down at my stomach 'I'm not changing yet.' I had to remind myself and pulled on my Camp half-blood t-shirt. Percy grabbed my hand as we where walking to the dining pavilion. I froze Percy did too he uncapped Riptide and looked around warily.

"What's wrong did you hear a monster? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he looked concerned.

" I just realized I haven't seen Rachel yet." Percy capped his sword and sighed. "She came when you where unconscious she told me to tell you that she was 'cleansing' or something," he explained using his fingers for air quotes. "and that she would find you when she was done." I slapped his arm.

"And you didn't tell me! Seaweed brain!" I yelled

"Sorry, I forgot." Was his excuse. I slapped his forehead with my palm and said "Stupid" then I turned crossed my arms and pouted. We stood there for a few minutes the Percy sighed spun me around and threw me over his shoulder and started walking to the pavilion me kicking and slapping and hitting his back and yelling for him to put me down. By the time we got there, we were both laughing. Every body looked at us as we walked by. Percy set me down by the food and we did the usual stuff. We sat down and saw that Tyson had arrived.

"Percy!" Tyson is Percy's half brother and a Cyclops But we still loved him and he loved peanut butter. "Hi Annabeth. Can I see the ring? Percy wouldn't let me see it before." I held out my left had for Tyson to see. He took my hand gently and examined the ring.

"Its very pretty. Like you." He said when he let go of my hand. I blushed. Percy put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

" And guess what? I'm gonna be a daddy," He beamed. Tyson squealed like a child "and your gonna be an uncle." Tyson clapped happily.


	6. Ch 6 Our little island

**Ok hi people Random fact about me: I have a 'spazy' play list on my Ipod that I listen to while I write. It's called 'spazy' for a reason its all the songs that make me dance and jump around like a freak. I swear if you walked in on me while I was listing you would be scared. I swear. YOU. WOULD. BE. SCARED. The play list has songs from Coldplay, Maroon 5, Katy Perry, Smash Mouth, LMFAO, Selena Gomez & The Scene, P!nk, Lady GaGa, Tonight, and Bruno Marz. If you wanna know my top 13 songs review or PM me and I will post it in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

We ate breakfast happily. Reconnecting with Tyson and seeing how thing were going rebuilding Poseidon's palace. He was saying that Poseidon had looked at some of my blue prints. I blushed.

"What did he think?" I asked timidly.

"Oh he really likes them and might use some of your ideas." I blushed again.

"Really?"

"Really!" Leo caught Tyson's attention. "Oh right, I promised Leo's cabin I would help them with a project. Bye bye." He ran off to meet Leo. They walked off into the woods, probably to bunker 9.

After we finished breakfast, we walked back towards the cabins with our hands laced together when we reached our cabin Piper was sitting on the porch she stood up and waved when she saw us. Percy stopped me and kissed me. The kiss was powerful, like him, and full of love. I blushed when we broke apart. I'm not sure why maybe it was because Piper was there watching us.

"Meet me at the little lake by the grove of the cloven elders before when you're finished with Piper." He told me. I was confused there was no lake or pond.

"What lake? There isn't a lake." I questioned.

"There is now. Don't worry you will find it."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." And with that he walked off into the woods. I gazed after him. After a moment I shook my head remembering where I was. I turned back to the cabin. Piper was still on the porch but now she was blushing** (A/N that word did NOT want to have any vowels in it. The keys wouldn't work.)** I smiled.

"Lets go inside." Piper nodded.

Once we were settled on a bunk I asked her a big question.

"Would you help me plan my wedding?"

"Yes of course I will. I though you were gonna ask me to be your maid of honor or something."

"Oh no I mean I love you and you would be my second choice but Thalia's my best friend so she's gonna be my maid of honor. I-I hope you're not disappointed." I hated disappointing people.

"No, no of course not. I'm so happy to help you plan though." She beamed a genuine smile, so I knew she was being truthful.

"I'm glad." I smiled too. So we yammered on and on about details and cake flavors and dresses.

"Ok I think that's enough for today." I checked my watch. "I have to go meet Percy. Same time tomorrow?" She nodded and we walked outside

"That's ok. I have to go meet Jason. He says he has a surprise for me." We parted ways.

I started walking to the grove. All was quite and calm then suddenly I heard an eardrum shattering 'WOOF' from right behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"GAAAA! MS. O'LEARY!" After I calmed down I started walking again. Ms. O'Leary jumped over me and I stopped in my tracks she folded he front legs down for me to get on.

"I can't girl I have to go find Percy." I saw a rolled up paper on her neck. I grabbed it and opened it. It said

_Dear Annabeth_

_I have sent Ms. O'Leary here to give you a ride to the grove. When you arrive give her a treat and she will be on her way. See you soon._

_Love, Percy_

I rolled it back up, put it in my pocket and climbed onto O'Leary's back. I tried to get a good grip on the collar Beckendorf made her. She shot off like a rocket and I almost fell off.

We made it to the grove within minutes. I jumped off and doubled over to catch my breath. When I was better I pulled a dog treat out of my pocket and handed it to the hell hound. O'Leary took it gratefully and ran off the way we came.

"Well there goes my ride." I said wistfully** (A/N did I use that right?)**

When all was quite again, I heard he sound of water and raced to it. When I was close enough to see the mini lake through the trees I slowed down to a calm walk. I was near the edge I felt a little resistance like the force field surrounding camp I walked through it and gaped, in the middle of the lake was a adorable little island with a small grove of trees filled with owls and in the biggest tree sat a small tree house. I saw a little picnic set up in front of the grove but I didn't see Percy. I waded through the water and walked up to the base of the tree the tree house was in.

"Percy," I called up. I heard music.

"Up here." I climbed up the ladder and saw the cutest little place ever. It was like an apartment in a tree house. It was bigger on the inside than the outside, much bigger. It had a king size bed and a TV, a cradle, a kitchen with a fridge and a stove. It had every thing but everything seemed to be made of wood or vines or some sort of plant material.

"How… Who… Why… Grover?" Percy nodded knowing what I meant.

"He is the lord of the wild after all." He said smartly

"Well duh. This is amazing why did he do this."

" Grover says it's our 'baby slash wedding present'."


	7. Ch 7 Dead cats make every one sad

**Hi guys so my cat got hit by a car so I'm adding her into the story. Every thing I write about her is all true. Also I realized I did two 'Annabeth' povs but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**

"We can come when the baby is born, so we can have privacy and so we don't wake anybody up." Annabeth hugged me tightly.

"Awww that's so sweet," she faltered "but wont it be hard to get the baby up here"

"Ah, yes, Grover thought of that. Follow me." I walked to a door that was hidden behind a curtain. Opened and stepped out onto the sunny beach only yards away from my-our-cabin. When we turned around the door looked like niche **(A/N I think I used that right.)**

"Oh wow." she gasped

"Only us and Grover know about it."

"Really? That's so c-"

"Hey Annabeth!" somebody yelled from across the beach. She looked up. Annabeth sighed,

"Yes Clarisse?" She knew better than to yell. "Do you mind? Were kinda busy here."

"There's a call for you at the big house." Annabeth looked surprised. We hardly ever got calls at camp.

"Okay. Thanks."

Annabeth and I walked past the strawberry field where campers where loading crates full of big, fresh, ripe, juicy strawberries into a white van. I grabbed two from a near by crate and handed one to Annabeth. She accepted it and took delicate bite. I on the other hand shoved mine into my mouth leaves and all.

Annabeth shook her head and put an arm around my waist. I pulled her tighter and gave her a kiss. The walk to the big house ended all to soon.

We walked into the house and Annabeth picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She paused to listen "Oh, hi, dad. Ya, Percy proposed."She listened again. Annabeth paled "WHAT!?" she yelled and dropped the phone and started sobbing as she crumpled to the floor. I jumped forward and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Chase? It's Percy. What's wrong?"

"Hi Percy." He said.

"Umm what's wrong?"

"Urm Annabeth's cat died. She got hit by a car. What happened to Annabeth?" He explained.

"Oh. Annabeth's very upset." I said sitting down and putting her head in my lap.

"I can see why. She loved that cat. I got it for her when I married her step-mother."

"Oh well, I'll talk to her. We will come and visit soon." I added

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." I hung up and turned my full attention to Annabeth. I pulled her up into my arms and spoke soothingly to her.

"It's ok. Annabeth. Every things gonna be ok. I've got you. Its ok. I love you Annabeth." After a few moments she started to calm down.

"S-she was my best friend unt-til I met T-Thalia and Luke. She was a fat gray cat. I loved her. S-she always w-wanted food. Never missed a meal. I-I miss her so much." And sobs racked her body again.** (A/N I'm listening to **_**Sad **_**by Maroon 5. People say, "When you're happy you like a song but when your sad you understand the lyrics" and that is exactly how I am feeling right now) **I scooped her up in my arms and I walked back to the tree on the beach.

When we were back at the tree house I laid her down on the bed and climbed down the ladder to clean up the picnic and threw it into a backpack. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and climbed back up. Once every thing was away I went back into the bedroom and found Rachel talking to Annabeth.

"How… how did you find this place?"I stuttered

"Well I am the oracle after all." She retorted

"Right, right. Well can I offer you any thing to drink? We have apple juice, lemonade, Root beer, water…" I trailed off

"Lemonade would be nice."

"Me too." Annabeth added

"Lemonade it is," I walked to the kitchen and got a tray down. I put some chocolate chip cookies and three glasses of lemonade on the tray. When I walked into the bedroom Rachel Squeals

"Of course. I would _love _to be one your brides maids!" they hugged and then realized I was standing in the doorway. Rachel stood up and took the tray from me and set it on the bed. I sat next to Annabeth and kissed her on the cheek.

After we had talked, drank all the lemonade and ate the cookies and I had taken the tray back to the kitchen. I asked Rachel if she wanted to join us for lunch. She looked at her watch.

"Oh I would love to but I have to go meet my dad, sorry." She hugged Annabeth and me then left.

"Okay, Annabeth," I helped her up "I'm gonna go set up the picnic again. You can look around and I will come get you when I'm done, ok?"

"Kay," she said and walked off.

I went to the kitchen and got the food I had put away and set it all up outside.


	8. Ch 8 To Annabeth's parents

**A/N trying to make my chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

I decided to look through the bedroom first. I saw that Percy was smart enough to bring our duffel bags up. Don't take it the wrong way I LOVE Percy and all but some times he can just be… well, a seaweed brain. I thought it would be a good idea to put on some fresh clothes since I have been wearing these for, like, a day and a half. I know I have been forced to wear clothing longer than that but when I can, I like to be clean. So I changed and went to the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge and saw it was fully stocked 'smart' I thought. I looked though cabinets and drawers and everything was in place cups, plates, forks, spoons, knives, everything. It was kinda cool 'cause everything was wooden.

"Check one for Percy and Grover," I muttered. Next I went to the baby's room. It had everything, and when I say everything I mean _EVERYTHING_. There was a stroller, a crib, bibs, diapers, baby toys, a play mat, a rocking chair, and a high chair. Every thing was forest themed it was so cute. 'Mental note: Tell Grover, thank you.' I thought. The office had a desk with a computer and a printer and paper and pens and pencils. That was it. It was pretty small. The living room was pretty big. It had a flat screen TV with surround sound, a love seat, a big couch, a nice leather chair, and of course a dog bed for Ms. O'Leary.

"Annabeth?" Percy called dreamily

"Coming," I called back as I made my way to the ladder.

Percy had remade the picnic just as it had been before. It looked delicious. We sat down and started to eat then I noticed a little fire, I blushed, and pushed some in. After a few minuets of silence Percy started a conversation.

"I told your dad we would visit soon." I just looked at him with my mouth open. He waited for me to answer.

"Ok," he said in a squeaky girlish voice that I guess was supposed to be an imitation of mine. "I guess we should tell him that were pregnant." He continued

"Ya we should also tell Athena and Poseidon." He said in his normal voice.

"I wonder what they will think?" back to my 'voice'. I slapped his arm.

"I sound nothing like that." He rubbed his arm. "But your right we should tell them. Wanna go when we're done." I asked.

"Already called Black Jack and Guido." He mumbled with his mouth full for food.

"Lovely," we continued eating. Just then we heard flapping wings. I looked up and saw Black Jack and Guido canter into view. I threw them some sugar cubes.

"They say thanks," Percy translated

Once we were done eating I helped Percy clean up. Percy helped me mount Guido.

"Easy on 'er Guido." He must have asked why because Percy answered.

"'Cause she pregnant." The two Pegasi got really excited and cantered around the meadow a few times until they calmed down. Percy was cracking up while I on the other hand held on for dear life.

"Sorry," he wheezed "Not. Funny."

"Mmmm hmmm." I crossed my arms. Percy mounted Black Jack. As the Pegasi galloped into the sky he yelled.

"TO ANNABETH'S DAD'S HOUSE!" Like a war chant, I just laughed.

It was a long ride to San Francisco but the scenery was amazing as it flew by underneath us. We 'oohed' and 'awwed' even though we had seen it all before. When we finally arrived it was starting to get dark. Our mounts went to some park as we knocked on the door. My dad answered, he looked surprised.

"We didn't expect you so soon," he said as he pulled us into a hug. "Come in. They are here!" my dad yelled over his shoulder. Once everybody had gathered and said hi we wanted to announce the big news.

"We have some big news. Were PREGNANT!" he yelled every one stood there for a moment. Then Bobby and Mathew **(A/M That's their names right?) **my twin stepbrothers yelled

"WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES" and started running around like maniacs and then ran up to hug Percy and me. They also pulled my dad and stepmother into the hug witch pulled them out of their trance and they started congratulating us.

"Have you told Athena and Poseidon yet?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Have you gone to the doctors yet?" the questions came streaming out. We tried to answer them.

"We're gonna tell them next."

"We don't know yet."

"We're gonna go soon."

After all the excitement died down they asked if we wanted to say the night, we accepted of course, and we sat down to dinner. Dinner was pretty boring so I'll spare you the details. After dinner we went to my room and went to bed. It was kind of awkward having him in there since he had never slept here before. Percy, seemingly aware my feelings, offered to sleep on the ground.

"No, no, it's ok." I said, "Lets get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

"Well we have to tell Athena and Poseidon and your mom and Paul, and we have my first doctor appointment."

"Ah." Percy mumbled already half asleep. I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

When I woke up Percy was sitting at my desk looking out the window. I looked at the clock it was 9:30. I got up and walked up to Percy.

" I have been expecting you." he said creepily turning around in the chair. I sat in his lap and laughed.

"Oh have you now." I kissed him.

"Morning," he said through the kiss. We broke apart. "Breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Then get back in bed." He said

"Fine" I said as he walked to the kitchen. He came back soon with pancakes, two glasses of orange juice, and a rose on a tray.

"Oh why thank you, Mr. chef." I said he sat down next to me and we started eating...

When we were finished and back on our way to New York. Percy asked.

"When is your appointment?"

"It is at," I pulled a paper out of my pocket. "Two."

"Ok, then to my parents first?" he suggested.

"Yes." I agreed.


	9. Ch 9 To the doctors

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**

We landed on the roof my parents apartment building and scrambled inside. When we reached their door I knocked and opened to door. My mom and Paul jumped up knowing to well from my past to be extremely careful.

"Oh its you." My mother let out a breath.

"Gee thanks mom," I tried to sound offended but I failed.

"You know what I meant. We weren't expecting you, were we?"

"No you weren't it was a spur of the moment visit." Annabeth told them.

"Well son. How are you?" Paul said.

"Good."

"I can't hold it in anymore," Annabeth whispered to me, then she said louder. "Percy proposed!"

"Congrats" Paul and my mom said at the same time. They laughed.

"And I'm pregnant!" She finished.

"OH, YAY!" my mom yelled. Paul pulled me into the hallway.

"You didn't propose to her just because she's pregnant did you?" he said getting right to the point.

"NO!" I said a bit loudly "No, I love her!"

"Ok, I was just checking." We walked out of the hallway. Annabeth looked at me suspiciously.

"Would you like to join us for a late lunch?" My mom asked.

"Late lunch?" Annabeth looked at her watch and gasped. "Percy were late!" and she ran out.

"Late for what?" Paul asked.

"Her first doctor's appointment." I said running after her. "Bye."

Turns out we weren't actually late but Annabeth just wanted to 'be safe'. When we reached the hospital it was surprisingly empty. So we went in early. The main part of the appointment was pretty boring and to tell the truth I zoned out a bit. Until I heard,

"-Ultrasound-" and I got all excited and didn't hear the rest. So the doctor got everything set up.

"Its really early so you won't see any thing yet but we should be able to hear the heart beat. Ok, Annabeth this will be a bit cold." He squeezed the gel onto her stomach and she shivered before she could stop herself. He moved the thingy around a bit and then we heard "tha thump tha thump tha thump" I looked at Annabeth she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She whispered squeezing my hand. I nodded with tears in my eyes too.

After the appointment, we flew back to camp and visited Thalia.

Annabeth ran up to her and hugged her. She caught Thalia by surprise and tickled her. Thalia _HATES_ being tickled.

"GAAAAA" she yelled and flew to the ground and Annabeth pinned her down. Jason ran out of the Zeus cabin with his sword drawn.

"AR-oh its you. I heard Thalia yelling."

"Thanks _Bro!_" she struggled under Annabeth

"You welcome." He smiled smugly and walked back inside.

"ANNABETH. LET. ME. UP." Thalia growled. Annabeth smiled menacingly then said sweetly. "Ok." And got up and dusted off her knees.

"Wadda you want!" Thalia demanded. Annabeth shoved a picture in her face. Thalia squealed and Annabeth pulled her in the direction of the forest. Probably to show her the tree house. I laughed and walked up the Zeus cabin and knocked on the open door.

"Hello," I said looking in "where did you go"

"Up here." Said a voice above me. I looked up and got a face full of glitter.

"Nice prank." I wiped glitter out of my eyes.

"Thanks," said Jason. I sat in the midst if the glitter and patted the floor next to me puffing up glitter.

"Sit."

"Ok." He plopped down puffing up more glitter.

"Jason, would you like to be one of my Groomsmen?"

"Sure. But now I have to go meet Piper for dinner."

"Ok, bye." I said as I left.

I went to the tree on the beach and walked into the tree house. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper where sitting at the table,

"We have to tell Athena and Poseidon tomorrow." I said grabbing a cookie off the table. She nodded her head. "So what are we talking 'bout."

"The wedding." The three girls said at once.

"AAAND I'm out." I said jumping up and climbing down the latter.

"MS. O'LEARY." I called into the forest. She came bounding out of nowhere and slammed headfirst into the force field. There was a big boom and, once she recovered, a loud scratching noise. Then I heard giggling I looked up and saw the girls looking out the window.

"Force Field," I announced "Ms. O'Leary can come in." and Ms. O'Leary splashed into the river. I ran up to her and jumped onto her back. BAD. IDEA. She shook to get the water and I went flying into the water.

When I surfaced Annabeth was kneeling over the water.

"Are you ok!?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm water boy remember and with that ring," I pointed at her left hand. "You would have survived that too." She just leaned over the waters edge to kiss me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. She gasped and struggled for a moment then realized she was ok. We swam to a deeper part of the river and had the best, most passionate underwater kiss ever. I controlled the water to swirl around us and set us gently on the riverbank. When we broke apart Piper and Thalia where tomato red.


	10. Ch 10 Getting Olympia

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**

*Cue flash forward*

"Do you want to go eat dinner with everyone else or stay here." Percy called from the office. I walked toward the office.

"Um, What do you want to do?" I said leaning against the door frame.

"Doesn't matter to me but I do need to ask Grover something. Also, I think there is gonna be capture the flag tonight."

"Oh that sounds like fun! Lets go!"

"But-"

"No, no," I waved of his words "You said it and now I wanna do it. So it's to late. Lets get our dinner."

"Wait, wait, wait, one moment." Percy said stepping in front of me. I crossed my arms.

"What?" I said gruffly. Percy looked hurt for a moment but just as soon as it arrived it passed.

"I have a present for you," I'm sure my eyes lit up. "Just wait here one second." He walked to the window and whistled. When he walked back to me he had a tiny owl in his hands.

I gasped and held out my hands to hold the owl.

"Its called a 'Saw-whet' owl"

"Olympia,"

"Excuse me?" Percy asked

"Olympia, I said again "That's her name Olympia."

"Well ok, then. Lets get going to dinner were going to be late." Percy walked towards the hidden door.

"I will meet you there I have to do something."

Percy started to protest, "Are you su-" I cut him off.

"I'm gonna be just fine. If anything happens, Olympia will come and find you."

"Ok. See you there." He reluctantly agreed.

I looked at Olympia. Let my explain how she looks. Olympia is a light chocolate brown and an off white color. Her belly is sorta checker boarded and her back and wings are just light brown with white patches. She is gorgeous.

"I hope you can fly fast and hold on tight."

She looked back at me and said, "I can," I stumbled backward and Olympia stuck out her wings and fluttered softly to the floor.

"You-you can talk?" I said alarmed.

"Yes and no." she said softly. "I can speak 'Owl', my language, and you can understand it."

"How come I have never heard owls before?" I wondered aloud

"You have to touch one and then you can understand them forever afterwards." She explained.

"So, I can hear any owl whenever? Won't that get kinda, you know, annoying?" I asked "No offense." I added quickly. Scootching forwards and picking her up.

"None taken and you can only hear them if you want to but me, well you're stuck with me." And I swear to gods if owls could smile she did. I put her on my shoulder. She hopped onto my head.

"Sorry," she hooted. "I prefer heads."

"Of course you do." I sighed. "I just have to grab my hat."

"Why do you need a hat?" I grabbed my New York Yankees hat and put Olympia on the windowsill. I put the hat on.

"WOAH! WHERE DID YOU GO!" she screeched looking around. I pulled it off and she let out a breath. "How did you do that?"

"Its an invisibility cap. It turns me invisible."

"Ok, let's go." I stuck the hat in my pocket

I walked into the dining area, got my food and went to sit with Percy.

"Hi ladies." He gave me a kiss and Olympia a hunk of meat.

"Thanks," I heard her say.

"Sh-"

"Your welcome." Percy said.

"What-how do you know what she said." I inquired

"I don't know. I just can I guess," he answered

"Its because-" She fluttered off my shoulder and once she touched the ground she grew in size. She was so big Percy and I could ride her together.

"You're-you're Nyctimene!" I gasped everyone stared at her then me.

"Who's Nyctimene?" Percy wondered

"Nyctimene is my mother's sacred animal." He opened is mouth into an 'O'.

"I am not Nyctimene but his daughter." Explained Olympia.

"Well that makes much more sense." I said aloud. We ate the rest of our dinner in content silence.

"EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE CAMPFIRE IN THEIR ARMOR." Chiron hollered. Percy and I split off to collect our armor.

When Percy and I met up at the campfire his armor was crooked.

"Seaweed brain your armor is messed up." I leaned in to fix it and he pulled me into a hug.

"This armor wont fit you soon." He released me so I could fix his. "So you better not expect to play capture the flag later on." Chiron stomped his hoof.

"TEAM UP."

We got into teams and every body agreed that I should protect the flag, I protested at first, "But the last time I did that it was Percy's first game, and he was on the other team and he got the flag!"

"To bad," Nico yelled.


	11. Ch 11 Capure the flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**  
So I ended up being chosen to get the flag. We figured the red team would make Annabeth the flag guard, so they made me the retriever. I thought that Olympia would end up helping her so I stuffed some dead mice into my pocket and set out from Zeus' fist.

Let me explain about that. Zeus' fist is a rock formation that from just the right angle looks like a fist but from any other angle it looked like a pile of deer dropping. We wanted to call it 'The Poop Pile' but Chiron said that would be offensive to Zeus so... Ya. Zeus' fist is about 20 ft tall and _extremely _hard to climb so our flag is in a pretty safe place.

The hike from Zeus's fist to the river is a few miles so when I came to the river, separating the territories, most of the guards were already engaged in battle a couple came at me with their swords drawn. I pulled out Riptide, still in pen form, on a newer camper he laughed. I better explain what Riptide is. Riptide is my lethal ballpoint pen given to me by my father. It is a 6ft double-edged blade with a leather wrapped hilt. If I were to drop it or it was knocked out of my hand, Riptide would return to my pocket moments later back in its innocent form.

"Ha! Is that all you got? A pen?" He mocked. "Oh I've got a pen, I'm _so_ bad." I uncapped Riptide, it grew to its full length. The camper stumbled back and surrendered.  
"Will," I called, "take this one to jail, would ya?"  
"Sure thing Perce." I continued farther into the red team's territory. I encountered a few red teamers along the way but avoided fighting with them, by momentarily blinding them by soaking them with water and taking off. I hiked and hiked and hiked and hiked and hiked but I just couldn't find the flag.

I found a little stream and sat there for a while, regenerating my energy. Soon I heard the familiar hoot of Olympia knowing that Annabeth was near, I took out the mice. Olympia was attracted to the smell and landed on a low hanging tree branch near by.  
"Hello." she said calmly, "You do know I will have to inform Annabeth, right?" I held up the mice, Olympia's eyes widened.  
"I was never here." She nodded and shot forwards to take the mice. I moved my hand so she missed.  
"NO, NO, you have to promise."  
"Fine, I swear on the River Styx."  
"I'm not so sure that works for animals."  
"I swear, on the great god Pan. Geez." she shot forwards again. This time I let her get them. I hiked stealthily in the direction Olympia had come.

Soon I had found Annabeth I came at her head on. She looked surprised.  
"What? How? But Olympia..." I held up a mouse.  
"You can_ always_ bribe an owl with a mouse." I explained.  
"Birds!" I pulled Riptide, Annabeth pulled out a sword. It was rare to see Annabeth with a sword, she usually has a dagger. We dueled. Throughout the many summers at camp we had pretty much become each other's match. Annabeth started to slow down and weaken with a pained look on her face. Now, knowing Annabeth, normally I would have gone on, normally, I know her acting but the look on her face was real. Annabeth dropped her sword and grabbed her stomach, I dropped Riptide as well, and rushed forward but she crumpled before I got to her. I kneeled next to her She clutched her stomach and looked at me.  
"I-it hurts so much-" was all she could manage before she fainted. I gathered her in my arms and ran out of the clearing into the forest. I ran back to the stream at full speed.  
"WILL! WILL! SOMEBODY HELP!"

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN**


	12. Ch 12 Telling them

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**  
"WILL! WILL! SOMEBODY, HELP!" I shouted into the forest Will Solace came running up to me.  
"What? What's wrong?" He saw Annabeth in my arms. His eyes widened. "CHIRON! CHIRON COME QUICK!" The centaur came cantering out of the forest. He saw Annabeth.  
" You two get her to the big house, fast. I will meet you there." Chiron commanded,  
"How are we supposed to get her there fast." Will asked  
"Ms. O'Leary." I said.  
"Well how is she supposed to get _here?_" She bounded out of the forest.  
"My hellhound is always nearby. Now give me a hand. Get on Ms. O'Leary's back." She lay down on her stomach so we could get on. Will got on her back. I set Annabeth in front of him and sat in front of her.  
"Ms. O'Leary, to the big house." She darted forward and in seconds we were in front of the big house. Chiron arrived seconds after us. I jumped down and Annabeth slid off after me, I caught her of course.  
"We need your father Will, can you IM him?" Chiron asked  
"Sure," He hurried off towards the hose.  
"Get Annabeth up to the infirmary." He ordered, "Give her a little bit of ambrosia and nectar" Ambrosia and nectar is the food of the gods. If humans were to eat it they would be burned to ash. But demigods use it for healing. We can eat a little but too much would burn us too. I took Annabeth up to the infirmary and laid her down on a bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed her stomach.

**-**  
**Line break**  
**-**

**Annabeth**  
The last thing I remember was fighting Percy and then a pain in my stomach and collapsing. Now I'm waking up in the infirmary.  
'What happened?' I thought. Then I cringed and grabbed my stomach.  
"Owww." I moaned "Percy what happened?"  
"We were fighting and you collapsed and passed out. Apollo is coming to make sure you are ok. Chiron seemed pretty concerned about what happened."  
"What? Why?" I tried to sit up. Stars flew into my sight. I lay back down. A wave of pain overcame me and I passed out again.

**-**  
**Line break**  
**-**

**Percy**  
When Annabeth passed out, a second time, I got really worried. Soon I heard footsteps on the stairs and Apollo walked into the room.  
"'Ello Percy. " Apollo said, "How are you?"  
"Not so good right now. You?"  
"I'm good. Congratulations by the way."  
"Do all the gods know? We haven't gotten a chance to see Athena and Poseidon yet. Are they mad?" Apollo laughed.  
"I'm the only one who knows other than Hestia of course."  
"Oh, good." Was all I could say.  
"Now, can you tell me what happened?"  
"Well we were playing capture the flag and she was guarding the flag so when I came up we dueled and halfway through, she just collapsed. She woke up before you came in but she passed out again." The god nodded his head and stroked am imaginary beard.  
"I see. Did she say anything?"  
"Not important no she just asked what happened." He nodded again.  
"Ok I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I do my work," He said rubbing his hands together.  
"But-but do I have to."  
"Seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered in her unconscious state. Apollo laughed.  
"I'm sorry but yes,"  
"O-ok." I walked out.

I sat on the wrap around porch of the big house. Thalia came running up.  
"What" She gasped "happened?" Everyone saw you guys on Ms. O'Leary. They know you wouldn't use her in the game. We ended the game nobody won we just want to know what happened." I told Thalia the story.  
"I'm worried that it might have something to do with the baby"  
"I-No. I don't think it has anything to do with the baby. She had an episode like this when she was little." I better explain that, you see when Annabeth was seven she ran away from home and met Thalia and Luke. Luke was another demigod but he went evil and became host to the Titan lord, Kronos, and he killed himself to save us. " She was just sick for a few hours, but she got better fast." she assured me.  
"That's good we need tell Athena and Poseidon today."  
"Ok well I will go tell the other what happened kelp head." Thalia said I managed a weak smile.  
"Ok bye." Apollo came down stairs.

"Annabeth is awake, she wants to see you" Apollo informed me  
''Ok thanks.'' I walked back up the stairs for the third time that day. I entered the room. Annabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed I realized she was still in her armor. When she saw me she jumped up and hugged me. We landed on the floor because she had knocked the wind out of me. Annabeth got up and helped me up.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"I just really love you." She said.  
"Ok." I looked outside; it was starting to get light out. "Let's go to Olympus." Annabeth sighed,  
"Let's go. Can we ride Olympia?" Annabeth asked, I nodded.

When we arrived at the Empire state building, I asked for the 600th floor.  
"There aren't that many floors, son." The person at the front desk said.  
"Are you sure? I'm Percy Jackson." The man's eyes light up,  
"Oh sorry." He handed me a golden key "You know what to do."  
"Thanks." We walked into the elevator I inserted the key in a slot and a '600' button popped Annabeth pushed the button then took my hand in hers. We rode up to the top and when the doors opened we stood there, in awe. I know, I know, we've been there before, but still, it looked amazing and it was all Annabeth's designs. She is the official architect of Olympus. We walked to the throne room. Artemis, Athena and Poseidon were there sitting in their thrones. We said hello to them and Hestia. She is the goddess of hearth and home. She used to be one of the twelve Olympians but she gave up her throne for Dionysus.  
Artemis stood up.  
"Annabeth, do you mind if I borrow your owl?"  
"Um, no." That was an odd request.  
"Thank you." She held out her hand and Olympia flew to it. Artemis walked out towards the park dedicated to her Hunters.  
"Hi Annabeth _Percy,_" Athena said my name like I was some undesirable waste product. I just ignored the way she said that.  
"Hi dad" I said to Poseidon  
"Hello Percy, Annabeth. What do you think of the ring?" Annabeth started to answer.  
"YOU KNEW OF THIS!?" Athena demanded.  
"Well, duh. I made the ring." Poseidon retorted and they went off into some argument.  
"Um-" I get cut off by my dad.  
"Athena-"  
"Excuse me?" Annabeth said. She raised her voice, they ignored her. "EXCUSE ME! WE ARE STILL HERE!" Finally, Athena and Poseidon stopped abruptly and looked at us.  
"WHAT?" They say in unison.  
"We have something else to tell." I say. "You tell." I ask Annabeth.  
"No, you tell"  
"Will you please tell?"  
"Why can't you tell?" Annabeth pleaded  
"Fine... _Annabeth _has something to tell you." I say after our argument. She glares at me.  
"Well, what is it, honey?" Athena asks.  
"I'm... uh..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm... uh... I'm p-pregnant!" Annabeth blurts out. Athena's jaw drops, then she looks over at me with rage painted across her face. 'Uh-oh, here it comes' I think to myself.  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at me. I swear I could feel wind rushing past me, pushing me back until my back was against the wall. Annabeth stared in shock.


	13. Ch 13 Peanut butter

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**  
I stood there my feet rooted to the marble floor. I couldn't believe my mother had so much power in her voice. Percy was pushed against the wall, he couldn't move. Percy looked terrified. I know Percy is really brave, so someone yelling at wouldn't even phase him normally, but, truth be told, my mother was scary.  
"MOM!" I shouted, "STOP!" She stopped and looked at me.  
"What is it, child?" She asked sweetly.  
"I don't care if you're mad at Percy for proposing and getting me pregnant, I love him with all my heart." I told her.  
"But, who will look after you, when the baby is born and our little 'hero'is off somewhere on a quest?"  
"I'm an adult, now. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Quit treating me like a baby!" I told her. Percy walked back over to me and took my hand again.  
"DON'T TO-" I cut my mom off.  
"Stop it! PLEASE just let me live my life with Percy" I demanded. "I love him, I really, really, do. You can help us choose the baby's name or something. Just let me be with Percy!'' I think that everyone in the room was shocked about me telling Athena what to do, especially the goddess, herself.  
Artemis walked in beaming.  
"So," Olympia flew back to my shoulder "What did I miss?"  
"Just an argument with my mother." I replied like it was nothing.  
"What was it about?"  
"I was telling her about how much I love Percy and how she should stop treating me like a baby. Since I'm pregnant and getting married." l held out my left hand so Artemis could see the ring. "Wow, that's beautiful!" Artemis looked at Poseidon, "Your works I'm assuming."  
Athena looked at Percy and sighed, "I guess I may have been wrong about you and my little girl."  
"A litt-" Percy cut me off and signaled for me to stop. I thought to myself, 'Right, we should keep things happy!' and smiled.  
"Well, we ought to get going. I think we might walk around the city first." Percy said putting his arm around my waist. "Bye." He led me out. I heard someone follow us. I figured it was Poseidon or Artemis. Percy kept walking until we reached the Hunter's park. We sat down on a bench Percy leaned in to kiss me. I held up my hand signaling him to wait. Artemis walked up.  
"Hello, you two..." she drifted off for a moment probably listening to something in the forest. She shook her head and came back to reality. "I have sent two gifts to your tree house and your mortal house. One of the gifts you will find at your tree house, so I suggest you go there soon, and the other won't show itself until you find out the sex of the baby. Understand?"  
"Understood." Percy and I said in unison.

After walking the streets of Olympus for an hour or so then we headed back to camp. When we arrived, we stopped into the Poseidon cabin to pick up some stuff. We walked in and the place was spotless. We knew who was here.  
"Tyson," I called "You here? We brought Olympus peanut butter." A squeal came from the bathroom and Tyson came running out. He was wearing an apron and on his hands were a pair of much too small rubber gloves. He squealed again and peeled off the rubber gloves. I handed him a jumbo-sized tub of peanut butter. For some odd reason Cyclops' _really_ like the stuff. He twisted off the lid and stuck his finger deep into the tub. When he pulled it out his finger was coated in peanutty goodness. He stuck his finger in his mouth then remembered his manners  
"Tak oo Ahhabef. Oo ook eay ritty" he said but it probably meant 'Thank you Annabeth. You look really pretty.'  
"Welcome." I blushed "We just came to grab some stuff.'' Percy gave Tyson a hug.  
"Ow! OW! Easy there! Ribs. Cracking." Percy gasped. Tyson let go.  
"Sorry Percy."  
''Its ok.'' he grabbed our bags off his bunk. Percy walked out. "See ya later.''  
"Bye bye" The Cyclopes said.  
"Bye Tyson. See ya later"


	14. Ch 14 Blood and Bullets

**A/N Hey guys, so I think I'm going to start doing doubles; by doubles I mean two Annabeth P.O.V.S in a row and two Percy P.O.V.S in a row. Tell me what you think. R&R please, thank you.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**  
"What do you think Artemis meant? I asked Percy.  
"WHAT? Oh um... What did you say?'' I slapped his arm playfully.  
"Off in your own world again, I see." Percy blushed and nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's ok, just don't do it when the baby comes. Kay?"  
"Kay."  
"Now back to before, what do you think Artemis meant." I waited for an answer. Percy didn't reply, I looked at him. He was staring into space again. "I give up." I sighed.

We reached the tree door. I threw the stuff inside and pulled Percy towards the beach.  
"Let's see if this ring works." I ran into the water with Percy on my tail. He laughed. Suddenly, my head was underwater I had been running on a sandbar and had come to the end. Soon Percy had jumped in next to me.  
"You could have told me." I complained. My voice sounded weird. "I know you come out here all the time."  
"I could have but this was more fun." Percy told me. "_And _you never gave me a chance. For all you know, I was trying to tell you."  
"Mmm Hmm." I crossed my arms and surfaced.  
"Do you want to ride fish ponies?" Percy used Tyson's name for Hippocampi. Hippocampi are half horse half fish. I nodded. We dove under together, deeper and deeper until we found them grazing on the surf grass. They spotted us and came swimming up.  
'Hello.'  
'Hi.'  
'How are you?' Many voices said.  
'Hi, Annabeth long time no see' A familiar one said  
"Are you the I rode on my first quest?'' It nodded. I hugged its neck. Then I spotted a big one. Tyson could have ridden it. 'He probably did on our quest.' I thought.  
"Can you always hear them like this?" I asked Percy.

"Ya. They are a bit excitable, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Ya." I jumped onto my Hippocampus. "Percy, choose one for gods sake." He closes his eyes and spun around and when he opened his eyes he jumped on the one he was facing.  
"Lets go!" he yelled. And we raced off the Hippocampi slowly surfaced as we raced along. Once we reached to surface I took a deep breath of the salt air. I looked back and saw how far we were from the shore.  
"Percy, look." I yelled over the ocean noise. He turned around and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I questioned.  
"I used to come out here farther and farther every night. One night I found a little island." We stopped suddenly and I was thrown over my Hippocampus' head into shallow rocky water. Percy rushed over to me.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. When I looked up at him I felt something trickle down my cheek I lifted my hand and felt blood. Percy ran off.  
"HEY! Where are you going?" I stood up and ran after him. A few yards into the trees Percy stopped suddenly and I bumped into him. I looked up and gasped.

Towering above us was a little house on stilts. I looked around, everything looked waterlogged.  
"Half of the year this place is underwater." Percy said, I looked at his face, grief was written all over his it.  
"Do-'' He cut himself off "When I disappeared, I came here because something felt wrong. When I got here the tree house was lit up. Somebody was here. I walked in and was ambushed, I think." He led me up the ladder to the house. It was very, well, Percy. I can't even describe it. I guess you could say it looked like a normal college student's dorm, but also nerdy looking with a bunch of godly stuff and posters of famous demi-gods. While I was busy looking around, Percy was rummaging around in cupboards and cabinets and drawers until he found what he was looking for. Percy walked up to me and pushed me backwards until my legs met a chair and buckled. Percy kneeled next to me and took an alcohol swab out of the first aid kit he had found. He tried to clean the cut, but I yelped when the wipe touched my cheek.  
"Here," he gave me his hand. "Now be still and don't yell or you'll burst my eardrum." He put the wipe to my cheek again I squeezed his hand really hard.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't squeeze the hand that feeds you." I laughed. 'Wow that was really cheesy' I thought. I chuckled some more and felt a band-aid on my face. I looked in the mirror and saw that he had put a skin colored band aid with fake pink stitches on it.  
"Real manly" I said and threw my arms around. I climbed down the ladder and heard music, soon Percy joined me. We sat on the beach looking out at the ocean watching the sunrise. The music stopped after a while.  
"Its on a timer." Percy explained. We sat for a bit more until late morning.  
Suddenly Percy jumped up spun around to face the trees and pushed me behind him. There was a loud noise and then a second that sounded suspiciously like a gunshot. He stiffened and his face changed to pain. I noticed that his water armor** (A/N I got that from one of my bestest friends, The Goddess of Books, stories. You should read it. It's called ****_Gone._****) **had formed and there were bent spots on his left arm and leg.  
"W-what's wrong Percy?" His expression changed again to agony. "Percy?" I started to cry. "What's wrong?"  
"Help me to the water." Percy managed he put his arm over my shoulder and helped him limp into the water. He started to relax as soon as his feet touched the water. I saw blood seep from his armor. Percy waded in up to his shoulders. I splashed in clumsily after him.  
"What happened!" I asked again.  
"I got shot." I gasped.

**A/N hey again so when school starts again I won't be able to stay up till midnight every night to write. So I will probably start posting chapters once or twice a week. Thanks so much everyone for reading. Also please read my other best friend's, Sarakitty.13, story ****_My crazy life._**


	15. Ch 15 Percy knows

**A/N Hey guys, R&R please and thank you.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Aww that makes me so sad.**

**Annabeth**  
I gasped when Percy told me this. 'He was what?' I thought is shock. 'Why?' I asked myself.  
"What do you want me to do now?" I asked him.  
"G-go get Will," he mumbled through the pain. I nodded and ran off. I wadded into the water and found my Hippocampus. Both of the Hippocampi seemed to know what was happening and we sped off toward camp. I jumped off my Hippocampus as soon as we reached shore.

I ran into the dark camp yelling.  
"WILL! WILL! WILL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I screamed. Lights started turning on in the cabins. Will came stumbling out of his cabin pulling on a shirt.  
"What the hell can you possibly need at six in the morning!"  
"P-Percy... He was shot." He paled panic spreading rapidly across his face. He ran back into his cabin. When he came back out he had medicine bag. He followed me to the beach where the Hippocampi were waiting for us. We hopped on and they charged towards the island.

When we got there, Percy was lying in the water, I rushed over to him, "Percy! Percy! I got Will" He looked up faintly and smiled.  
"Thanks" Then he passed out. Will came rushing over.  
"Help me drag him to the shore, but leave his feet in the water." He ordered. After we got him to shore, Will went to work removing the bullets. He started with the one in his leg, using tweezers, he said that it broke one of his bones. Once the bullet was gone, he put an anti-infective and nectar mixture on it, it bubbled, I had to look away it was disgusting.  
"You can look now, it's bandaged up." He said to me. I turned around as he moved to Percy's shoulder. "This one will be a bit easier to remove, it didn't go in too far." He said as he stuck tweezers into the wound. Once again, I had to look away when he put the nectar mix on it. He then bandaged it up.

When we got back to camp Will helped me carry Percy to the Poseidon cabin so Percy could get some rest. Soon after Piper and Thalia came rushing in.  
"OHMIGODS!" Piper yelped, seeing Percy. But I have to admit he did look pretty... Well, horrible. Thalia gave me a hug.  
"Big, big news-" she was cut off by Rachel  
"HEY! I THOUGHT TOLD YOU GUYS TO WAIT FOR ME!" she stormed in. "I guess she told you."  
"Told m-"  
"I-we did not!" Thalia protested. They went off like that. Piper sat next to me on the bunk above Percy.  
"What were you going to tell me?" I asked Piper.  
"Um," she glanced at Rachel. "Rachel had a prophecy or whatever."  
"And? She's the Oracle what do you expect?"  
"Well the Prophecy was about, Erm, you and um," Piper flinched like she expected me to hit her.  
"Again, and?" I pushed her to continue.  
"Your baby, um, is, um, going to be, er," she stuttered.  
"Spit it out already." I demanded.  
"She's going to be super powerful. SHIT!" She face palmed. The other girls looked up.  
"NO," Rachel said.  
"You didn't!" Thalia gasped  
"DAMMIT!" Piper yelled at her self. I was still in shock.  
"You, you, you" I stammered like a scratched record "you mean, I-I'm having a girl," I looked down at little baby bump. "Who ever shot Percy was trying to shoot me." I looked at my three best friends and I started to cry.  
***FLASHFORWARD***  
I _still _haven't told Percy.  
"How are you feeling?" Percy hobbled into the bedroom with a tray full of food. I jumped up and took the tray from him.  
"Will said that you're always supposed to use your crutches." I reminded him after I forcibly made him to sit on the bed. Three weeks later Percy's shoulder had healed very well since he was in the water a lot. But his leg was taking longer because he never used his crutches.  
"Don't make me put you in the wheelchair again." I threatened. Percy hated being defenseless so naturally he hated the wheelchair. With the crutches he could swing one out and hit someone in the gut or the shin or other painful places. A couple of times when Travis and Connor really pissed him off with some pranks he swung a crutch and hit them both where it really hurts. I winced at the memory. I knew he really hit them hard because they were out of practice for three days. Percy noticed my winch.  
"Annabeth are you ok," He tried to get up but I sat on his lap.  
"I'm fine it was just a memory."  
"Memory? Memory of what?" Percy  
'Shit,' I cursed to myself. 'I shouldn't have said that.' I thought and for some reason the pressure finally burst.  
"WEREHAVINGAGIRL!" I blurted looking down and my slight baby bump.  
"What? Slow down."  
"We. Are. Having. A. Girl." I spit out more gruffly than I meant to. I kissed him, "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so...gruff."  
"That's ok." Percy replied. For some reason I'd thought he'd be mad. "How do you know that?" He asked.  
"Piper told me, Rachel saw it." I murmured.  
He nodded, "There's something you're not telling me about the baby."  
"No." I lied.  
"Come on, Annabeth, tell me, please?" I shook my head. "Hey! I'm the baby's father, I deserve to know about her." I demanded.  
I gave in, I just couldn't hold it any longer, "She's...she's...uh... She's going to be...erm...very powerful..." I stammered then trailed off. "That's why someone was shooting at us. They were aiming for me and you took the bullets." Percy looked at me, stunned.  
"We're in danger, Percy." I said. He looked at me then to my belly. "What do we do?" I started to cry.  
He hugged me, "Shhh. Everything will be fine. Why don't we go talk to Chiron about it?" I nodded.

When we got to the Big House Chiron was playing pinochle with Argus. Argus is the security guard, he has eyes everywhere, literally _everywhere_, on his hands, all over his face, all over, well, everywhere. Percy cleared his throat. Chiron looked up.  
"Oh, hello you two. How is everything going?" He stepped out of his wheelchair.  
"Hi Chiron, we, um, need to talk" He glanced nervously at Argus. "Privately." Argus nodded and walked to Thalia's pine. We sat down.  
"Well, get on with it." Chiron said. Percy and I looked at each other.  
"Well you've probably heard about the shooting." he gestured to his leg. Chiron nodded,  
"Yes, I've heard. Will told me. And Piper and Thalia and Rachel and just about all of your other friends."  
"Have you heard about the prophecy?" I asked.  
"No. What about it?" I told the centaur. When we finished his face was blank. There was no way of telling what he was thinking.  
**Please read my Best friend's stories. ****Sarakitty.13****'s is called **_**My Crazy Life. **_**And**__**The Goddess of Books****' is called **_**Gone.**_


	16. Ch 16 Swimming

**A/N Hey guys sorry this took **_**soooo **_**long. I had a huge writers block that's why this is so short, R&R please. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Awww that makes me so sad.**

**Percy**  
We walked through the grove of cloven elders until we came the lake. We have been walking in silence shocked at what Chiron had said.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked suddenly.  
"Chiron said you can't." Thalia had joined us after we had finished talking to Chiron.  
"I didn't mean in the ocean, I ment in the lake." I retorted.  
"Ya, why not."  
"Thank you, Annabeth." I slung my arm over her shoulder and kissed her hair. Thalia snorted.  
"Get a room you two." I stuck my tongue out at her and swooped Annabeth down, but with the cast on my leg, I lost my balance and we fell. Or at least I thought we did, when I looked up Thalia was standing over us with her bow drawn.  
"Shut up!" she shoved her hand in my face. Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound and Aegis sprouted from her wrist. Aegis is Thalia's silver charm bracelet that Thalia constantly wears and when she touches it it turns into a shield with the face of Medusa in the middle. It terrifies everyone, even if the shield isn't directed towards you. It makes _everyone _cower in fear. There were loud _plinking_ sounds and we heard loud rustling sounds like someone was running away. Thalia started to run in the direction of the sound but I grabbed her ankle to stop her. She fell.  
"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR!" Thalia yelled at me.  
"Just let them go. Who ever it is." Annabeth said calmly. Thalia took a deep breath.  
"Ok, lets go swimming now." With that, she ran off in what she thought was the direction of the lake.  
"Wrong way." I yelled at her. She looped around.  
"I knew that..." She said as she jogged past.

When we got to the lake, I jumped straight in, crutches and all, splashing Annabeth and Thalia.  
"WOOOOOOOOO!" Nico jumped in after me.  
"What are you doing here?!" Thalia tried to stay calm.  
"Looking for you, duh." Thalia closed her eyes and worked on uncurling her fists. Nico got out of the water and shook himself dry, like a dog. Thalia stomped into the forest, with Nico trailing behind.

Annabeth sat down and put her feet in the water and I threw my crutches on the bank next to her.  
"Come in the water's fine." I splashed her. She smiled and jumped in, laughing. We splashed around for hours until we got tired.  
"Lets go inside and dry off." Annabeth said. I grabbed her hand and pointed to her ring finger  
"You already are." She looked down.  
"Right, I forgot." We get out anyways, "I'm hungry,"  
"Me too." I kiss Annabeth's head. "Lets get something to eat."

**Please read my Best friend's stories. ****Sarakitty.13**'**s is called **_**My Crazy Life. **_**And****The Goddess of Books**' **is called **_**Gone. **_**Also I started a new story called **_**The Tale of Three. **_**Please read it.**


	17. Don't get too excited

**I'M SO FREAKING SORRY EVERYBODY!**

**Sun Fire and Passion's Treat:**

**Poseidon is happy and excited about the baby. And thank you for the sympathy, I actually just got a new cat last Friday! **

**dragon fier 20:**

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't been able to update. I have a terrible writers block for this story, and truth be told: I'm sneaking this in, my mom is in the shower and I'm supposed to be doing homework. **


End file.
